


savage has a crush

by grumblebee_dani



Series: hello there [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Pining, soft savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/pseuds/grumblebee_dani
Summary: “Because it means you’re the only person on the kriffing planet who can’t see his gigantic crush on you.” She sighed at the way her friend’s eyes widened in confusion. “It’s visible from space, Day. Has been since the wedding.”A continuation of 'maul gets married' centered around Savage and Dayanna
Relationships: Savage Opress/Original Female Character(s)
Series: hello there [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	savage has a crush

Preparations for Caris’ wedding were not supposed to fall on Dayanna’s shoulders, but somehow these things always did. She was expected to watch over Caris to make sure she didn’t make a fool of the family, help her make decisions like what to wear and what to put on the menu. The woman under her supervision, of course, was too wrapped up in her own head to be of much help. 

Dayanna knew her well enough to make most decisions without checking in, but some things were too obscure to ever have come up before.

"Hey," The word came out as a sigh, and Caris instinctively patted her arm in condolence. "Do you care what color the flowers are?"

"Absolutely not." She had spent the day with her groom-to-be, and she was shining with perspiration. Day chose not to comment on that.

"I thought as much. The guests should start arriving later today. You'll probably need to be there to greet them."

"Sure, okay. I think Maul only invited his brother, so there shouldn't be too many people coming."

Day shrugged. "Depends on how many strangers your parents can remember to write to."

Caris huffed out a tired laugh. "Maker, I hope it's not as many as my eighteenth birthday."

"As I remember, you didn't know a single person there and hid in your room with me playing cards the entire time."

She smiled, showing off sharp teeth. "It was fun once we got away from them."

Dayanna leaned against her best friend's shoulder and hummed in agreement. Things were always better without a crowd.

The first several guests began to filter in that afternoon. As expected, they were mostly unknown to Day. A few were familiar, but only at the surface level. She didn't know any names.

Caris joined her in the front room to watch them trickle by like schools of fish. A considerable number, but not staggering. Her birthday had been much worse.

There were plenty of zabraks in attendance, but none so easy to spot as the man who walked in as the sun was setting. Tall, broad shouldered, with yellow skin contrasted by distinctly Dathomirian markings. He was handsome in a rough sort of way. Dayanna watched him as he entered the room; he moved with purpose, but looked around like he didn't know what to do with himself. Caris had left by that time, and she thought he might be the only person worth talking to, so she went over to introduce herself.

"Hello, are you Maul's brother?"

The man turned toward her with a look of confusion, like he hadn't expected anyone to address him at all, much less by a twi’lek in a room full of zabraks.

"Yes," His voice was deep and raspy, even more so than Maul's. "I am Savage Oppress. And you?"

"Dayanna Lao. I'm Caris' attendant, and so I wanted to welcome you in her absence." An excuse, but not technically a lie. 

Savage nodded curtly and did not respond. Curious, she pressed a little further.

"Are you staying here, or somewhere else?"

"I will stay on my ship when I am not needed here." 

Cocking her head, she fixed him with a look he couldn't read. "And do what?"

Before he could stutter something out in response, she continued, "At least spend some time in the city while you're here! There are plenty of things to do instead of sitting around on your ship."

There would be no arguing with her. Day linked her arm with his and pulled him into the hall to give him a tour.

"The training room is at the end there, and this way is the kitchen…"

Savage could only give so much attention to her words; the pressure on his arm and the way her eyes were a deeper blue than he had ever seen were far more appealing. 

She led him through the house until they reached her room. It was right next to Caris' with an adjoining door.

"You mind stopping here for a bit? I'd like to sit down somewhere I can get comfortable."

He nodded and held the door open.

"What a gentleman!" She giggled, still holding his arm.

When she let go of it to sit on the bed, Savage found himself wishing she hadn't. Where she had touched him tingled like his arm had fallen asleep, and he tucked it safely behind his back to try and forget about it.

"Are you older or younger than Maul?"

 _Ah,_ He thought, _She wishes to learn about me. As an intruder in her home, I suppose she has the right._

He answered any questions she had about himself, his family, Dathomir, anything she could think of, really. He studied her, wondering what she meant to gain from her questions. 

By the time the pinks and oranges of sunset had melded into darkness, they had run out of things to say and settled into a comfortable silence. Savage had given up trying to figure her out for the time being, and Dayanna was happy to have a new companion. The big house got lonely when she didn't have Caris.

The wedding was held the next day. Everything was in place, and there was no possible way for Caris’ mother to find fault. Thinking of Savage’s hesitance the evening before, Dayanna decided to go find him.

His ship was a common model on Cantonica - she wondered passively if he had rented it for the journey or if he owned it. He was coming down the ramp just as she approached, and she gave him a bright smile.

“Hi Sav! You ready?”

He stopped cold with a look of someone who had just been slapped. 

“Uh...do you not want me to call you that? I’m sorry-”

Hastily cutting her off, the look had been replaced by a light blush. “It is fine. I don’t mind.”

Letting her smile creep back up onto her face, Day took his hand and led him inside. The back garden had been filled with chairs for the guests to watch the ceremony, and they stopped to wish the couple well before finding a place to sit. Knowing Caris allowed Dayanna to notice that she looked nervous, but not in a troubling way. She was not unhappy with Maul, and that was what mattered. Day had worried about her friend - what might happen and how she might react. This was not something she could simply hide from. But seeing Caris promising herself to Maul with excitement in her eyes quelled any doubt she may have had.

The ceremony didn’t last long, but she could feel Savage’s zabrak-typical heat rolling off of him the whole time. It was pleasant, as she tended to run cold, and she sat as close to him as possible. At one point, their hands brushed and she took his the way she had when she went to collect him. He twitched, and she looked up to see him flushed a deep orange. He didn’t pull away and neither did she. 

When it was time to head off to the reception, Savage started to let go of her hand, then thought better of it and kept their little fingers linked. Dayanna enjoyed her meal, but she enjoyed watching him tear into his even more. It was like he had been starved, and she desperately hoped he hadn’t been. She really knew nothing about him except for the surface-level things she had asked about the day before. From hearing about Dathomir from Caris and her father, it was completely possible that this was the first formal dining experience he had ever had.

She nudged his leg with her foot under the table and whispered, “Slow down, Sav. No one is going to take it away from you.”

Looking up from his meal for the first time since being served, he blanched at the way nearby guests were staring at him in thinly veiled shock and disgust. Curling in on himself, he set down his fork and whispered back, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. They’re being very rude by staring at you like that. I just don’t want you to choke.”

He nodded, but did not continue eating. 

“Hey,” She linked her little finger with his again, “Do you wanna keep eating or go somewhere else? We can go back to my room if you don’t want to be around these people.”

Savage looked to his brother, who was speaking into his bride’s ear with a smile, and gave Day another small nod. She stood and pulled him away from the dining room with words of soft reassurance. 

Once secured in Day’s room, she left him for just a moment to change clothes in her private refresher. “I’ll only be a minute, okay?”

When she came out, he was reclined against the headboard of her bed with his shoes sitting by the door. The gesture of politeness was small, but for some reason made her heart skip a beat. Without a word, she climbed into bed with him and leaned against his side. If she could feel the way his muscles clenched at the touch, she didn’t mention it. It had been a long week, and her stomach was full, and she drifted off without meaning to. He was just so damn warm.

* * *

Less than a month after Caris and Maul had moved into their new home, she had contacted Day with a rambling message about how she was happy, but couldn’t be truly happy without her there, and would she please come stay with them? Of course Dayanna was elated to hear that she wouldn’t have to live without her closest companion and moved in soon after. About two months after that, Savage came to visit.

Maul had mentioned his brother more often than usual, and his wife had learned to read him well enough to contact Savage without thinking much of it. Unfortunately for the zabrak in question, he did not know that Day was staying with the couple. Upon seeing her, he froze like a hyenax caught without its pack. 

“Hi Sav, it’s so good to see you again!”

She tackled him in a hug, and he stood unable to react. Pulling away, concern marred her features as she reached to check his temperature. “Are you okay? Let’s go sit down.”

When she was content with his state of health, she went to speak with Caris. The young woman was stirring a pot for dinner and listening to Day’s worries while adding spices and herbs to the boiling liquid.

“I hate to tell you this, but Savage is not sick.”

“What? Why is that a bad thing?”

“Because it means you’re the only person on the kriffing planet who can’t see his gigantic crush on you.” She sighed at the way her friend’s eyes widened in confusion. “It’s visible from space, Day. Has been since the wedding.”

Speechless, she twisted the tip of one of her lekku the way she did when she was nervous. 

Caris lowered the heat on the stovetop and went over to massage Day’s shoulders. “I wish I could be more supportive here, but you are literally the only person who didn’t know.”

Groaning, she mulled over every interaction she had ever had with Savage. He had listened to her, wanted to hold her hand, allowed her to comfort him. But really, it was the way he looked at her that made her realize that Caris was right. Like she was the only thing that mattered in the whole galaxy. Like she was _beautiful_ and _good_ and _important_. 

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, but she pulled herself together enough to rub her face and take a deep breath, saying, “I need to go find him.”

“Atta girl.” Caris gave her a wink and resumed her cooking.

Savage had gone to the guest room to unpack his things, and Day found him just as he was finishing up. He seemed nervous when she came in, and it made her heart clench. 

“I-I want to apologize...I had no idea how you felt about me, so I wasn’t trying to ignore it or make you feel-”

He cut her off with a bear hug. He was trembling slightly, and his arms held her close as she buried her face in his chest and breathed in his familiar scent.

“Don’t feel bad.”

It was such a simple command, and yet the emotions built up between them made it so much more. It was reassurance, but it was also forgiveness. Day had never thought herself to be so oblivious, but here they were.

When she pulled away to look up at him, tears threatened to spill, and she smashed her face back into his chest to stop from crying. He rumbled with a laugh and rubbed her back as she tried to compose herself.

“I didn’t know anything until Caris told me a minute ago.” He sighed and continued tracing circles into her back. “But it made me really happy.”

Savage’s breath hitched, and he stepped back to look at her. “Happy?”

He looked so confused and it wrung her heart out even more. “Yeah, Sav. I like you a lot...hearing you were attracted to me made me think about how I felt about you, and even though I’m still figuring this out, I don’t want to let you go.”

He took a deep breath and took her hands in his much larger ones. “I want to keep making you happy.”

Day smiled and squeezed his hands. “I have no doubt that you will.”

Savage smiled back; a small, subtle thing, but a smile nonetheless. Seeing it made her want to kiss him, and she pulled him down so she could. His lips were rough, but not uncomfortably so. He sighed into the kiss and let her in with ease. When they pulled away, they were both flushed. Just as he was about to lean in for more, Caris called out that dinner was ready.

“Later?” 

Day kissed his cheek and kept ahold of his hand as they left his room. “Yeah, we can continue this later.”


End file.
